Dragon Ball X: Arc 1: The Escape Plan! Novel Version
by curetonzn
Summary: Characters: Spud Brusl Sprout (these three are used from the Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2). Enemies: Guard Leader Either 3 or 4 Guards Korado. And also I know that there are no dialogues in the story. The dialogues are coming soon they had to be proofread. Thank fo you r time. :)


First arc: The Escape Plan!

Fades in showing us the planet called Dressin. Brusl and Sprout are walking casually in their raggedy clothes just chatting. They took the shortcut to quickly get home. And then out of nowhere, the Evil Saiyans ganged up on two kids. They surrounded the two young Saiyans smiling, smirking, chuckling, laughing at what they're about to do. Spud comes in trying to save Brusl and Sprout wearing his Saiyan armor that he found in the armory junkyard. The Saiyan armor is tattered and damaged with many cracks in it, but it was better than nothing. The Evil Saiyans were guards of King Caesar and on their daily patrol. They go into cities capturing young Saiyans to force them to mine the different mineral known as Cuminum which serves as a fuel source for inter-universal travel. Spud comes into action to help the two brothers and through their efforts managed to survive. The guards were overconfident in beating Spud, Brusl, and Sprout. Few guards ran away, and the rest were knocked out cold or so it seemed.

The guard was faking until the three children had dropped their guard. Then in one quick and precise movement, the guard pinned down Sprout choking the life out of him. Brusl is watching this mortified and feels rising anger and a sudden adrenaline rush. The guard goes to deliver the killing blow to Sprout and just before he lands it, Brusl grabs his arm, breaks it, and proceeds to beat him into the dirt to death. Every punch and kick he landed was filled with hatred for the guard who attempted to take a life of his only family left. Spud stared in amazement and fear as he watched Brusl gain this newfound strength but also witnessed the savagery of the young Saiyan. So amazed that he didn't notice his change in appearance. A golden aura surrounds Brusl, his eyes changed into a deep indigo color, and his hair was the color of the sun. Brusl at the age of 10, became the once fabled Super Saiyan but it was different somehow. His hair was yellow but not a bright, vibrant yellow. It was almost like it was white with a slight yellow hue. It was only for a second it was like that, then he changed back to the typical Super Saiyan appearance. After Brusl calms down, both Spud and Sprout went over quickly to check on Sprout to see if he's ok. Sprout told him he was alright even though he has bruising around his neck. Sprout looked in awe as he saw his brother was a Super Saiyan while also mildly jealous but in a right way. The two brothers thank and introduce themselves to Spud.

The three of them clicked really and built an unbreakable bond. They stuck together since then and trained daily to get stronger. From that day forward, they helped many of the starving and deserted people in the ruins of cities. Their actions spread throughout the planet and started giving people hope that they're not going to have to suffer much longer. Others were in disbelief due to them being children at the time. It has been 13 years, and the three friends are not young men. They decided that Caesar's reign has to come to an end. But then they realized they need a plan to do that. So they decided to build their HQ and call the group the X Fighters.

The X Fighters have their first plan; their resistance group was to distract Caesar's men that were up front of the throne so the crew could sneak in and take on the harder opponents up ahead. But they were spotted by a colossal Saiyan named Korado and did a slow clap, "caught ya'll sneaking," chuckled Korado. As they heard the clap they quickly turned around battle ready. Once they saw each other the X Fighters stood in their fighting stances and Korado just stood with his arms crossed smirking. They heard the thunder went off the X Fighters charged at Korado but they didnt go straight at him, they surrounded him. But Korado dodged it so quick the X Fighters didn't noticed that made them punch each other. Spud rubs his cheeks yelling, "Ow, ow, ow!" Brusl lets out a frustrated growl, "watch where you're going with those punches dumbasses!" Sprout tries to calm Brusl down remember that they're still fighting against Korado.

As they fight Korado again, they're struggling but slowly winning. Suddenly Brusl started to get so frustrated that he went at him without thinking and Spud tries to tell him to wait but it was too late. Korado shows a devilish smirk. Spud was shocked after seeing Brusl get knocked out cold. Spud's feelings clicked after his friend went down and the mini-boss broke his arm by walking over it. Spud bends over growling and debris floating midair and flickering its golden hair, and he yells as yellow aura come on over him like a tornado but it wasn't like Brusl's transformation it was more authentic, and Sprout was in awe as he sees this. The mini-boss was so overconfident that he chuckled and said "come at me" as he said that Spud took a step and he was behind Korado back to back. Spud said "You don't want to fight me. I'm giving you a chance to surrender".

Spud looks back at him so seriously. The mini-boss was so furious and jealous that he decided to try to fight him. In Spud's vision and mind, everything around him was in slow motion, and he dodged the Korado's one move and gave him a gut punch so fast that Sprout couldn't see what happened and he was so shocked he couldn't speak. Spud calms down but is still in Super Saiyan form looks at himself and feels his power. Spud speaks calmly, "whoa, I still feel this rage and maliciousness in me." He then went back to normal and went to check on both Brusl and Sprout to see if they're both ok. Spud tells both Brusl and Sprout to retreat for now so Spud could go alone to fight King Caesar.

To be continued...

The dialogue to this one coming soon.

Thanks for your time to read this :)


End file.
